


Dying in a Wasteland, Baby!

by lusabryne



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cuddlefucking, Desire, Emo, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, NFWMB, Smut, this is the only scenario in which i am certain hozier has big top energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusabryne/pseuds/lusabryne
Summary: Hozier trips balls at Warped Tour 2018 and sees Palaye Royale perform. Our favourite undead Irish lesbian witch of the forest finds all of his love and lust directed at Remington, a waifish bolt of energy in makeup. What happens to his infatuation after the comedown? The hunt begins.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Male Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Other(s), Remington Leith/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Don't Feel Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Obviously, I am not affiliated with Hozier or Remington in any way--this is just a fantasy. Fun for me to write and hopefully for you to read. Leave some love and some feedback! All my appreciation to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozier is peaking at Vans Warped Tour 2018. Life is good in a cardigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapters will be longer and come very soon.

The acid was in full effect. Or at least, Hozier hoped it was. Things were at a perfect level of surreal waves and alterations from reality . He took a deep breath, feeling himself expanding long after he stopped breathing in, and thought about the last time he had tripped. How long ago had it been? Seemed forever ago, but time was slipping from his memory quickly. He remembered he had been paranoid--but remembering that paranoia existed only relaxed him more. Made him realize the absence of panic he was existing in now. Things were moving around him and flitting in and out but nothing was bothering his mental state. He was operating outside of this rush, staring at the slight movements of the leaves on the trees twenty yards away. How trite, the scramblings of humans when above and around them life moved on and on. His mind blurred as he felt his brain trying to reenact photosynthesis. Oh god maybe he hadn't peaked already. Or hadn't he? His mind was in the trees above with no concept of coming up or coming down. He was only an ever-expanding mindscape, slowly seeping across the universe.

Dev was muttering something beside him and pushing Hozier around. It wasn't easy to maneuver a 6'6'' man through throngs of rock fans, especially when that man was on the verge of tripping balls.

"All I wanted to do was see Bert but there is no way we are getting you to the fuckin Right Foot Stage so I guess there go MY DREAMS for warped tour but I am going to be damned if some fuckin acid gets in the way of me giving you the full experience I'm not gonna be fuckin cockblocked by some drugs I am going to get you to a stage, any stage, and you are going to get the full goddam experience you FUCKIN asshole."

Dev continued his rant as he moved a non-verbal Hozier to the back of the crowd area of owly.fm stage. He hoped the smaller arena wouldn't overwhelm Hozier or garner too much attention. It was hard to judge whether Hozier was still peaking or not. Even sober, he had the bad habit of solemnly gazing into the horizon with an expression of someone who is seeing something invisible to everyone else. Dev grabbed the edge of Hozier's cardigan and stretched up on his toes to look into Hozier's eyes.

A thousand years of unholy deaths and decaying logs and freshly blooming galaxies gazed back at him from Hozier's infinite pupils.

"Ah, well, so he's bloody well gone then. Right." Dev muttered as he released his grip on the cardigan. Who wore a cardigan to a summer music festival? He rubbed his temples as he considered the pros and cons of trying to wrestle it off of Hozier. His angry considerations were interrupted by cheers from the crowd as the next band took the stage.

Dev sighed, resigning himself to caretaking for the next few hours. "I'm going to get you some water. Don't go anywhere." He glared at Hozier, who was unresponsive but seemed reposed enough to leave alone for a moment. Dev made a mental note to also resign himself to kick Hozier's ass once this was all over. Looking once more into the serene blankness of his friend's face, Dev threw up his hands and started weaving through the crowd to get some water.


	2. To Noise Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozier sees Remington and thoroughly enjoys himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! This one is a bit longer and clearly exposes how hard it is for me to write about an acid trip. The next chapters should be a little less esoteric and rambling. Leave some love and some feedback. Thanks for reading. <3

Time had ceased to be on his side. Well, linear time, anyways. Or maybe it was more on his side than before? Hozier was aware of going through a situation many times over, each iteration bringing more clarity to the problem he needed to solve. He felt all of his arms stretching out, tension pulling them where they connected to his torso. The responsibility of holding together these scenes in this timeline coursed through his veins. His jaw clenched slightly, set with determination at keeping the universe together.

Knowledge that he had, in the past as a past self once been afraid of responsibilities like this. Realizing that his folly had been pausing his humanity and burying his time trying to figure out why he was in this situation to begin with. Immersing himself in a lonesome "why me?" instead of contributing to the struggle. Realizing the struggle was universal, and the imperative to join conflict in all one's capacity was the solidarity that made one whole.

"Don't try and hold the wind that keeps you up."

Hozier felt these words come together in a sentence and realized that he had not been thinking with words for…quite some time now. Lucidity was starting to set in as he started slipped out of the wormhole of infinite repetitions. Still felt that he was responsible for holding the existence of that timeline together with his arms (how many arms did he have?) but also started to gain a sense of being in this current universe. Both felt real. All felt real. Reality was constructing in his head, rebuilding from the disassemblage of the trip. He loved this part of the trip. Feeling everything being reduced to a field of unattached synapses that started reforming with more clarity. Reforming into:

"Don't try and stop the wind that holds you up."

He needed to write that down. Was it a song forming, or a revelation? Or perhaps something he had heard before. Or maybe just…something he needed to hear.

Belatedly realized that he was watching a concert. Dev wasn't here. When had Dev last been here? Felt confusion start to edge in around his peace as he realized his bearings and sense of time had been far more disrupted than he had thought. Eyes flickered around wildly trying to find something familiar to anchor himself on but he was so hot and here but where was here some sort of festival but he didn't even like festivals where were his friends and-

The band started a new song (how long had they been playing?) and Hozier felt his mind snap into clarity as he laid eyes on the lead singer. The song was moving too fast in his current state to be able to understand it, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for the dark-haired waif thrashing around on stage. The wilderness that Hozier existed in was mossy, dark, filled with wildflowers and ancient curses in the soil. It was brooding treelines and ponds hiding bones in their banks. It was a loneliness and a stillness in the midst of the world churning. The quiet you needed to be able to feel nature pulsing around you. It was his wilderness. The center of the eye of the storm in the circle of life. But…

Here he was witnessing what lay beyond himself. The other side of wilderness. Pink smears of paint held eyes that rolled with the fierceness of every wildfire that had no match for what dared cross its path. The voice like dry lightning crackling through the heat of a darknened Texan sky and screams of splitting earth in a barren desert. Long fingers wrapped around the mic as tiny hips moved and fell down to the stage. His hair was dark and sticking in every direction and Hozier felt his index finger twitch involuntarily as he felt a sudden urge to bury his fingers in the hairspray covered spikes.

He felt air rush into his lungs, the world fill him up, and leave him behind as he exhaled slowly. The next breath in was nothing but this boy. He knew, in a way, that he would never breathe out again.

All other realities he had been in had disappeared. All that was, was now. It was the setting sun meeting the stage lights to glisten off of the sweat on the singer's neck and it was the curves of his hip bones and the tall gothic posturing slump as he thrashed and jumped around on stage. All that was living, all the rage and mania of youth, was contained in this body that Hozier had stumbled upon. The song ceased, and the singer looked up, panting and hollering in exhaustion and excitement. Hozier felt something stir within.

Thanking the crowd, the singer strode around the stage. He began introducing the new song as his eyes darted around the crowd. They flickered on Hozier and stopped for a double take. A cypress tree of a man, standing tall and silent behind a frantic crowd. No movement, just a pair of ageless eyes holding a steady gaze with the singer. The boy gazed for a second longer, before ripping his eyes away and launching into the next song.

Hozier was unaware of time and the crowd around him, all he felt was the lingering fire of that stare. The softest of groans, drowned out by the crowd and the amps, came out of his mouth as he felt warmth fill the seams of his pants as his cock twitched alive. He had never felt horny while tripping before, but this felt different. Different than all desire he had felt before. It wasn't arousal from stimulus, but a pulling of himself towards the essence just radiating off of that boy.

Limbs thrashed on stage, each jerky movement of a joint summoning more arousal from Hozier. He forgot the last time he had blinked as his gaze bore down on the singer. By the end of the song he was fully erect, cock pressing with helpless desire against the fabric of the pants. The next song was introduced as their last one and each beat summoned a slight, wavering pulse at the base of Hozier's cock.

The singer glanced a few more times at the man at the back of the crowd. Everyone else was carried along by the rock sounds, moshing and jumping and cheering, but this man was eerily still.

The swirling of the acid leaving his system slowly and the pulsing music and the human stench of the crowd and the pressing heat of his cardigan all rolled over Hozier. His lower abs tightened involuntarily as the singer rasped out a final scream. The flexing of his muscles brought the tip of his cock to brush firmly against the fabric of his ever-tightening pants. The singer, holding the final note, collapsed to his knees onto the stage as he finished his scream. The song broke, and he flung himself down on his back, arms outstretched, chest heaving, with every expression in the world on his make-up smeared face. Hozier, for one instance, pictured the singer laying across his chest like that, naked and full of passion, back arched and--

Tilting his head back every so slightly, Hozier felt the last rays of sun hit his face as cum pulsed out of his cock. His lips parted softly as the memory of the singer's wild gaze flashed into his mind. That look, that face, that energy radiating off of the singer was all Hozier saw and felt as he came silently in the crowd.


End file.
